Kategorie:Synergie
fr:Catégorie:Synergieen:category:synergy Synergie ist eine fortgeschrittene Form der Synthese, worin bis zu sechs Spieler mit einzigartigen Sachkenntnissen zusammenarbeiten, um ein Item über den Apparat "Synergie Furnace" genannt, zu schaffen. Es gibt zahlreiche Unterschiede zwischen Synergie und der traditionellen Synthese eines Spielers, eines von den Unterschieden ist der Erhalt von Elemental-Gleichgewicht durch den obengenannten Synergie-Katalysator. Zukünftige Synergiests gebt Acht! Ein neues Feld mit noch nicht zahlreichen geprüften Theorien der Wissenschaft wurde entdeckt und Synergie ist nicht ein risikoloses Unternehmen. Praktizierenden wird empfohlen sich eine Haut aus Stahl zuzulegen für den gelegentlichen Missgeschick. Synergie ist eine spezielle Handwerks-Fähigkeit und wird verwendet in der Kombination mit anderen Fähigkeiten um Slots für Evolith zu herzustellen, Steine auf Waffen und Rüstung anzuhaften und Evolith-Steine zu jenen Slots verteilen. Es wird auch verwendet um eine Vielfalt von Items sowohl neue als auch alte anzufertigen. Synergie gehört nicht einer Gilde an und es sind keine Testitems oder Gildenpunkte erforderlich; jedoch kann ein Synergy Engineer viele Dienstleistungen, einschließlich Verkauf von hergestellten Items und anderem Synergie-Bedarf. Sowie die Ausbildung der Synergie-Technik und das Austauschen der Blöcke für verschiedene Synergie zusammenhängende Items, zur Verfügung stellen. Synergie starten * Wunderbare Welt der Synergie Die ersten Schritte 1) Erhalte ein "Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit"-Schlüsselitem von dem Auftrag Wunderbare Welt der Synergie. Der Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit dient als der Container für verschiedene Varianten von Elementar "fewell", die Quelle der Macht für Katalysatoren. Charaktere müssen den Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit nur einmal erwerben, nachdem der Auftrag durch den NPC Hildolf vollendend wurde. 2) Zutaten auf das Rezept vorbereiten. Rezepte, die gelernt werden können, entsprechen dem jeweiligen Synergie-Fähigkeits-Level des Spielers. Rezepte erhält man von einem Synergy Engineer, wenn man sich mit ihm unterhält. 3) Rekrutiere Party-Mitglieder. Synergie ist eine gemeinsame Tätigkeit, die die Zusammenarbeit anderer Spieler verlangt. Der Party-Leader sollte Mitglieder mit den richtigen Fähigkeiten finden, ein besonderes Rezept suchen und Spieler einladen, sich einer Party anzuschließen. 4) Überprüfen der Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit fewell ''. Überprüfe deinen gegenwärtigen Bestand der Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit von elementarem fewell, entweder durch abfragen des Synergie-Katalysators vor dem ablegen der Zutaten oder sprich mit einem Synergie Engineer. Auf Anfrage können Synergie Engineers dein Lager gegen Gil wieder füllen (1 fewell Einheit kostet 100 Gil). '''Alternativ ist es auch möglich, die Infusionseinheit direkt wieder zu füllen, indem man beide Kristalle verwendet (jeder Kristall gibt eine fewell Einheit des getauschten Kristallelements) oder mit einem neuen Item von fewell (jede Kugel gibt 50 fewell Einheiten, erfordert Alchemie-Fähigkeit). Das ablegen der Items in den Katalysator wird nur den Fewell-Bestand des Charakters betreffen, dessen Katalysatoren-Infusionseinheit verwendet wird. 5) ''Gebrauch eines Synergie-Katalysators ''. To use a communal synergy furnace, you must first lay claim by examining it. At this point, you will be allocated a period of time to deposit the ingredients and commence the synergy process. When this has been done, your group will have exclusive access to the furnace until the synergy process is complete. *The Portafurnace is your very own personal Synergy Furnace, which can be obtained after the completion of the quest The Wondrous Whatchamacallit. *Private synergy furnaces summoned using the aforementioned item can be used only by you and your party members. 6) '''''Deposit the ingredients. Only the claim-holding character may deposit ingredients into the furnace. Similarly, at the conclusion of synergy, the resultant product will be obtainable only by that character. 7) Operate the furnace. Now comes the most invigorating and rewarding part of the process: the operation of the synergy furnace itself. Throughout the course of synergy, players must keep a close eye on the balance of elemental concentration, internal pressure, the build-up of impurities, and furnace durability. Seamless teamwork and timely application of synergy techniques is the key to success. Funktion des Katalysators :- Note that even someone who has not completed the key item quest can participate in a party member's synergy attempt. If you need a particular player's craft skill to complete a synergy attempt, there is no need to make sure they have synergy skill unlocked, they can still help and participate (though they cannot get skillups if they have not done the quest.) You will use the actions below in combination to operate the furnace to perform synergy. Note that all party members involved can operate the device simultaneously. Be careful that multiple party members don't unintentionally perform the same action at the same time (e.g. adding too much fewell of the same type). You may wish to communicate ahead of time which party members will perform what actions. This is not a complete list of actions. Certain items may grant otherwise unavailable abilities, and new abilities may become available in the future. Any successful furnace operation can yield skill-ups, regardless of whether the action has any fewell cost. Available to everyone: *View furnace readings **Compare current elemental balance with objectives, and monitor pressure and impurities. *Feed fewell **Deposit fewell into the furnace to increase a specific element's strength. The fewell element will increase by 5-9, depending on burning efficiency. The element weak to the fewell element will be reduced by 2, and can go negative. If an elemental surge occurs, the amount of energy is increased by whatever amount(+0~10) is needed to get as close as possible to a perfect balance. This also applies to the weak element reduction. If burning efficiency increases on consecutive surges, energy levels can increase by more then 10. *Thwack furnace **Apply a time-honored (if low-efficiency) method to ward off potential accidents. Has a chance to stop an explosion in progress. *Operate pressure handle **Consume 3 fewell to lower furnace pressure. *Operate safety lever **Consume 6 fewell to cleanse furnace of impurities. *Repair furnace **Consume 6 fewell to increase furnace durability. *Recycle strewn fewell **Render strewn fewell into a reclaimable state, increasing the amount of reclaimable cinder. Available to people with Upgraded guild Smock's equiped while using the Synergy Furnace. *Alchemy: Alchemical Smarts (Only available while wearing a Alchemist's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to suppress the force of explosions. *Bonecraft: Carbonization Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Boneworker's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to temporarily increase the likelihood of elemental surge. *Clothcraft: Restorer's Touch (Only Available while wearing a Weaver's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to significantly restore the furnace's durability. *Cooking: Heating Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Culinarian's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to gradually purge the furnace of impurities. *Fishing: Lunar Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Fisherman's Smock) **Consume 5 fewell to temporarily increase the likelihood of elemental surge. Effect varies depending on the moon phase *Goldsmithing: Engraver's Touch (Only Available with Goldsmith's Smock) **Consumes 10 fewell to evenly disperse the furnace's internal stress to delay a looming explosion. *Leatherworking: Pressurization Smarts (Only available while wearing a Tanner's Smock) **Consume 10 fewell to suppress the fluctuation in internal pressure. *Smithing: Combustion Smarts (Only Available with Blacksmith's Smock) **Consumes 10 to temporarily give an increase in fewell combustion rate. *Woodworking: Cyclical Smarts (Only Available while wearing a Carpenter's Smock) **Consume 10 to reduce damage taken by Synergy furnace for a short period of time. Available to people with the guild Cuffs equiped while using the Synergy Furnace. *Alchemy: Light Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Alchemist's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Bonecraft: Dark Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Boneworker's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Clothcraft: Lightning Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Weaver's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Cooking: Water Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Culinarian's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Fishing: Precision Thwack (Only Available while wearing a Fisherman's Cuffs) **Apply a time-honored method to ward off potential accidents. Has a chance to stop an explosion in progress at the cost of reducing some furnace health. Effectiveness varies on moon phase. *Goldsmithing: Wind Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Goldsmith's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Leatherworking: Ice Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Tanner's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Smithing: Fire Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Blacksmith's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. *Woodworking: Earth Affinity (Only Available while wearing a Carpenter's Cuffs) **Consume 5 fewell to keenly observe the flow of elements to prevent -based explosions. (confirmed Aryden 23:42, December 14, 2009 (UTC), but likely a bug) Katalysator-Fähigkeits-Level Every 5th skill level, you will be able to train your ability in different aspects of operating the furnace by speaking to any Synergy Engineer. As you advance in level with each skill, you will be able to perform that furnace function more effectively. (Disclaimer: Much of this is untested): *It is not necessary to "train" every 5 levels. Points accrue and are not lost if not spent. (i.e. I spent my first point at lvl. 5, did not spend second point upon reaching lvl 10, reached lvl 15 and was able to spend both points.) Feed Fewell: The rate of pressure and impurity increasing will be reduced. This has also been reported to increase the rate at which combustion improves. Thwack Furnace: The chance of preventing an explosion when this action is used will be improved. Operate Pressure Valve: The amount of pressure relieved will increase. Operate Safety Lever: The impurity ratio will decrease more when this action is selected. Repair Furnace: Your efforts to repair the furnace will be more effective. Recycle strewn fewell: the percentage bonus to the amount of cinder recieved will increase. Cap for each ability is level 5 (Thus, you will not be able to max every ability). Synergy completion When you think you've achieved a finished product, select End Synergy to complete the process (You will receive a message when it's a good time to end). Check the furnace again to retrieve the item. The following results can occur: *If the "Synergy image is blurry..." You might not complete the product. *If the synergy image has taken form, you will very likely complete the product. *If, when ending synergy, it says "Smooth Synergizing!" you have achieved a HQ, and may get a better item or a larger quantity of an item with no HQ (Even unstackable items such as juice can be received in a multiple quantity!) The more accurately you form the synergy image (by more precisely matching the elemental balance goal), the better the chance for this to happen. For item etching, Smooth Synergizing will result in a bigger etching than a normal result ( e.g. if an item has a maximum of 6, a normal result will give 1 to 6 while a Smooth result will give 5 to 6 depending on the proximity to the ideal value). It's not possible to exceed the maximum given by the Synergy Engineer. If Synergy is succesfull, you will receive cinder, explained in detail below. After either a succesfull or failed attempt, check the Synergy Furnace again to claim your items. If you forget to retrieve the items after any attempt, you can claim them by checking any Synergy Furnace in any area. Ausrüstung ätzen See the bottom of this page for a list of known etching recipes. To find out of equipment is suitable for evolith slots, trade it to a Synergy Engineer. You will receive one of 4 different responses: * ...Alas. It's a shame, but it appears your <> cannot be etched. Item can not be etched. * Hmm, what is this? It would seem that your <> cannot be etched at this time. Item can be etched, but it contains a signature or augmentation. * Hmm... I'm afraid your <> cannot house any more apertures. Item can be etchedbut has reached it's limit on slots. * Congratulations! Your <> can indeed hold an evolith aperture. Item can be etched. To etch slots for Evolith into equipment, simply claim a Synergy Furnace and trade the item to be etched along with one of the following: Mordant 15, Mordant 30 Mordant 45 Mordant 60 or a Mordant 75 as appropriate for the item to the furnace, and complete the synergy process. Getting a "Smooth Synergy" message will usually etch the maximum size for a slot, while normal results are randomly decided (although never below 1 or above maximum). "Smooth Synergy" can occur if the elemental balance is not optimal, but the result will be the maximum value of the reduced range. (If the normal max is 6, an imperfect smooth synergy could result in a 4 or 5, with normal results ranging 1 to 3.) Most items not created via synergy can only take a single evolith socket. Many of the new items released with the Synergy update can take two or three. In such cases, sockets must be etched one at a time- each item has a set type for each socket, and a set selection of elements are available for each socket. Each socket is more difficult to synergize than the last. Once etched, elemental type on slots cannot be changed. If you want to change it, or max out a previously unmaxed slot, you will have to remove them. To remove etched sockets from an item, simply include a Revertant with the item instead. This will remove ALL sockets, as well as any Evolith you have inserted. Fortunately, evoliths can be replaced without having to re-etch the entire item as long as the new evolith matches an existing slot. An Ebur Tam with <1 6 2 6 3 6> will always fit an -evolith on the 1 slot, wether the old evolith was stronger, weaker or had a different effect (such as 1 "Vs. Birds: Ranged Attack +4" replacing 6 "Vs. Beasts: Attack +9"). Item etching is only available on certain items. In general, the following cannot be etched: *Equipment in non-visible gear slots (rings, earrings, etc). *Any equipment with any sort of flag ( , , ), with the exception of equipment created by Synergy. *Any equipment that is signed. *Equipment not created by crafting of some form. *Only a limited selection of pre-existing craftable items can be etched. See the Etching recipes below for a detailed list. **Crafted equipment with atypical crafting components generally can't be etched. (Such as elemental staves or NM-drop dependant synths.) **Shields always give a choice of two elements, but their slot size is halved compared to similar level armor. **Some HQ armor sets allow a second element to choose from. Some HQ weapons have +1 slot size compared to the NQ version. Aufbau der Blöcke Successful synergy attempts will yield ponzes (Pz) of cinder for all participants involved in a synergy attempt. The Collecting strewn fewell furnace operation will grant a bonus to the amount of cinder recieved if successful. You can accumulate a maximum of 10,000 Pz of cinder- upon reaching this amount, any further cinder received will be lost. Cinder can be exchanged at any Synergy Engineer for items used in the etching of Evolith sockets (Some of these can also be purchased with gil if you lack cinder): * Mordant 15 (Cost: 500 gil for 1, 2500 for 6, 4500 for 12) * Mordant 30 (Cost: 25 Pz) * Mordant 45 (Cost: 50 Pz) * Mordant 60 (Cost: 75 Pz) * Mordant 75 (Cost: 100 Pz) * Revertant (Cost: 25 Pz) Synergy Recipes Item Etching Recipes These recipes are for etching items and inserting Evolith. |}